A Summer To Remember
by lovethewayyousmile
Summary: Edward Elric decides to make his summer memorable... Does it involve love? Will he fall in love for all the wrong reasons? I suck at summaries... Story's written better than it sound, believe me! R&R please! No flames!
1. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us

Hey guys! XD This isn't exactly my first fanfic, but I haven't written one in a long time. So please bear with me if there is anything wrong. Please read and review. No flames, please. But I welcome any sort of opinion.

* * *

This fanfic is Edward Elric centered. It is much more modern than the usual stories and I changed some stuff about the characters- Like Envy's no longer an evil homunculus. Oh… and there is no more alchemy. I just wanna make something different.

Please be patient with this. _I like me fanfics loooooonnngggg…………_

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, then the anime will go along this story...

* * *

**Chapter #1: Do You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison**

**Bored.** Edward Elric was bored. He was busy doing nothing at all. He was thinking about nothing in particular. He was just sitting on the couch in Maes Hughes' huge living room. His father, General Hohenheim Elric, sent him to Central to experience a much more "western" education. Being in Resembool, almost every person they knew there ended up as an owner of a huge sugarcane plantation. Plus, Hohenheim thought, that Edward would learn to be independent. Out of the three Elric Brothers, Edward's the least responsible. Envy, his older brother, was already working in the military, supporting himself- Colonel Envy Elric. 'Naughty little bastard. He's gotta be more bored than me, doing damn paperwork all day…' Edward thought with a perfectly-formed smirk on his face. Alphonse, his younger brother, was somewhere in the world, traveling and learning about different cultures. 'If I were to go abroad, I would do it for the girls, not the education…' he thought again. He lingered on that last thought. _Girls… _Yeah, he just broke up with his girlfriend for almost a year. Rosalie. She was gorgeous, but apparently, she was, for lack of a better word, slutty. But, boy! Did he miss her… Especially the sex… And it was summer. No sex during summer. That sucks.

For almost two months, he had been living with the happy-go-lucky lieutenant-colonel and his "awkward" family. Don't get him wrong, he loves Gracia. For him, she's the best. And he adores Elycia as his little sister. But they're way too happy for him sometimes. He usually spends his days bored and brooding. So, Ed was just stuck at home, listening to his iPod. My Chemical Romance was on. "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" was blasting through the earphones. 'Fuck…' he thought, 'I'm bored...'.

"_My cellmate's a killer,_

_They make me do push-ups in drag,_

_But nobody cares if you're losing yourself,_

_Am I losing myself?"_

He could totally relate to the song. Well, maybe not the part where he does push-ups in drag, but, was he losing himself?

But it really didn't matter. This was really how he spent his days, lounging here and there.

Then, Gracia came in the house. She just came from the supermarket judging by the numerous grocery bags hanging from her arms.

"Edward, sweetie… A little help…" She said desperately. Edward had sharp senses, so even though he had his iPod set into full volume, he was able to sense things happening. He turned it off and turned to Gracia.

"Sure." He said with a huge smile on his face. He was always happy to see Gracia. She always made him feel loved and cared for, like a mother.

"Thank you, honey. Please put them on the kitchen counter. I'll be there in a sec." Gracia instructed Edward. She was busy checking the mail. Maybe there were things she forgot to pay for.

"Okay…" Edward told her quietly. He walked to the kitchen and put the groceries on top of the counter. Being the helpful young man he was, he took grocery items out and put them in their rightful place. He loved doing this. It made him not bored.

"Oh, thank you, Ed." Gracia said catching her breath. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled again and went about putting newly-bought things in the pantry.

"So, Edward, what're you planning to do this summer?" She asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't really know." He told her.

'Prolly get a job…' he said to himself quietly. He realized what he just done and laughed out load. A JOB! A job? Seriously, Edward Elric and JOB don't go well together.

Gracia just looked at him unusually and sighed. "You really need to get out of the house." She told him. "Being home all the time drives people mad sometimes." She informed.

"Yeah? Well, what can I do? I suck at _work_." He said that last word as if it would kill him.

"Well, Maes needs an assistant in the military. He needs someone to help him in the investigatory section in Central Headquarters. Would you like to help him?"

"I don't know…" He said. Apparently, he and Maes Hughes don't go well together too. He remembered the time when they both had to bake a cake for a Church picnic. It didn't go too well… And he remembered the time when he and Maes were supposed to keep an eye on Elysia on one of Gracia's day-offs. They both fell asleep watching "Beauty And The Beast" for the fiftieth time. When they woke up, they thought Elysia was missing. She was actually just hiding under the kitchen sink. They panicked all day…

But, a job with Hughes… Edward thought hard on it.

He really needed time out of the house. "Why not." He said with his signature smirk.

"That's wonderful!" Gracia exclaimed, her hands clapping. "Maes will be so happy. Honestly, he thought that the two of you were sort of drifting. He'd love to spend more time with you!"

"Yeah, I bet he would." Edward told her. "I bet he would."


	2. Baby, You Wouldn't Last One Minute

When I told you that I changed a couple things, I made Edward's hair short. Picture: Messy, Blonde, SHORT hair… Oh! And I hoped that from the last chapter, you noticed that Edward loves rock music: My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Blessthefall, Panic! At The Disco, Saosin, Chiodos… Get the picture? Sorry, I hope to change nothing more. Except the character he develops feelings for ;)

* * *

Chapter #2: Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute On The Creek

It's been exactly 48 hours. Edward got the job… As Hughes' assistant. That was the only downside to the job was being with the very talkative "newly-promoted" colonel Maes Hughes for, Jesus… Almost all the time. The upside? The hot secretary he's been having eye-sex with.

"Okay, Hughes! What've you got for me? You wanna make me do some report on General Wilson's latest hooker scandal? I bet. I'll just let some kid do it for me. It's only 5 bucks anyway…" Edward said jokingly. Ed looked completely irresistible with his bangs across his eyes. The secretary couldn't help staring.

Maes just laughed and went on arranging his documents. Edward sat on the colonel's desk and looked at all the picture frames. He saw the picture of Elysia riding her bike. Maes was really proud of that. Edward smiled and kept on looking. He then saw a frame which kept a photo of him and his father with Hughes flashing his signature grin. That photo was actually taken months before Edward started living with the Hughes family. That photo somehow made his heart ache.

'Maybe Hughes and I have been drifting for real.' He thought. 'Maybe it's time to change that.'

But Ed couldn't blame himself. He had other important things to do. He was sixteen years old already. He had a life.

"Actually, Ed…" Maes began.

"Yeah?" Ed asked still looking at the picture frame.

"I don't really need an assistant." Maes wasn't even looking at him.

"I don't understand." Ed said slowly. He turned his head and saw Maes was still arranging the investigatory files.

"I just told Gracia that 'cause I know that you don't do anything important at home and honestly, I miss you, buddy." Maes finally turned around to look at Edward.

"Maes… That sounds incredibly gay. But I feel the same way really. You're like the dad I never had." Edward wasn't really used to these sort of conversations where he expresses his feelings. He was never really good with words.

Maes' eyes softened and he wailed humorously, "Oh! Edward! This is going to be the best summer ever in your teenage life. Think about it! We're gonna do great stuff together like…" and the ever emotional Hughes went on and on about Edward's "best summer ever".

Edward laughed to himself. 'Same old Hughes.' He thought.

"We might even go fishing!" Hughes exclaimed excitedly.

"Man, he can really talk." Edward muttered to himself. He was on the way out the damned office.

It was break and every officer went to the lunch room. When he went in, he was surrounded by a sea of blue and black.

"What the fuck?" Edward was somehow astonished.  
He'd never seen blue so much in his whole life.

"Look! It's the General's son! He looks exactly like his brother!" The female officers went on with Edward from how good looking he was to how his age was a reason they shouldn't hook up with him.

"Hey, Ed. How've you been?"

Ed spun around. What?

"Envy! You sick son of a bitch!" Edward was happy to see him. Yes, Envy was still a naughty little ass, but hey, they were brothers.

They playfully punched each other and Envy put his hand on top of Edward's hand.

"Dude! You got taller…" Envy said his observation out load.

"I know." Ed said smugly. "Why haven't you called or anything?"

"Fuhrer King Bradley got me busy and you know… But communication works two ways as well. Why haven't you?"

"I've been busy."

"And now, you're Hughes' messenger boy?"

"I'm not a messenger boy!"

And they talked like they hadn't in years, even though if it was only weeks.

"So, you dumped Rosalie…" Envy smiled his crooked beautiful smile. Both brothers enjoying each others' company was just like watching a heart-warming Hallmark movie.

"Yeah, she was getting kinda boring…" Ed said. Envy, who was Ed's brother, was one of the few people who could read Edward's thoughts through the eyes. Edward, in fairness, was a good actor, but Envy just knew him so well.

"She cheated on you." Envy said, trying to make eye contact.

"Yeah…" Edward said slowly. "But I would've broken up with her if I was given the chance to actually communicate with her."

"But I thought that the _communication_ went _very_ well…" Envy said with a naughty glint in his eye.

"You're too green, you know that?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Did she break your heart?" Envy queried carefully.

"I guess." was Edward's reply. Envy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I deserve better anyways."

"Have you moved on?"

"I don't think so."

Envy suddenly got an idea.

"Hey... Do you know Mustang?" Envy asked curiously.

"Mustang? Roy Mustang? Yeah, I think so… He used to be under dad's wing, remember?"

"Yeah, anyway, he's got this sister. Her name's Violet. And she's way hot. I bet you can't score her."

Edward thought for a moment.

"Who is she? Is she here now?" Edward searched the room for Mustang.

"Over there." Envy pointed. Edward slowly glanced at the girl and found her surprisingly pretty. She was even beautiful, with bright hazel eyes, a fair complexion, and shiny brown hair. She was sitting with Maes Hughes oddly enough in a table not so far away from theirs. She looked really awkward, looking at all the photos Hughes carried around with him. Edward smiled to himself.

"Easy enough. I bet she's more tolerant than her brother." Edward remembered Roy. They used to hang out. Yeah, when Edward was still a kid and Roy was still a teenager. Their fathers were close friends.

She looked like Roy. Same reflexes. They sat alike too, tall and slender.

"Hey Squirt. Why're you staring at my sister?"

Ed tilted his head and smiled.

"Roy, you haven't changed a bit. You lost weight? You look thinner… Seriously."

Roy laughed.

Envy shook his head. "Forgive my brother. He gets his smart ass quirks from me. It practically runs in the family."

Roy laughed harder. But his question wasn't answered.

"Why were you staring at my sister, Ed?" Roy raised his eyebrow. Honestly, Ed was a little scared of him. Roy was already a brigadier-general. A high-achiever. And Envy, straight from his name, envied him.

No one became a brigadier-general that fast.

"I was just appreciating her assets." Ed replied with a smirk, hoping it would get to Roy.

Roy shook his head and smirked back.

"Really? How do you find them?" Roy was really good at this game.

Speechless, Edward just turned away. He was embarrassed talking to Roy about his sister. His hot sister. He found it awkward. What if Roy told his dad? What if Roy told Roy's dad? What if Roy told _her_?

Roy won. That was it.

Envy shook his head again. This time, in shame. Edward was still looking at Violet, who was cracking jokes up with Hughes. He then drew his iPod out of his pocket. He felt unusual and uneasy. He clicked on Chiodos. "Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute On The Creek" was playing now. Envy was just watching his brother take things in. Even from afar, Ed could tell, she was pretty interesting. The way her eyes sparkle with laughter was kind of intimidating- but in a good way.

He turned to his brother. He felt the song's emotion and went with it. _"__This is probably the best,  
not to mention the worst idea that I have ever had." _Went that familiar lyric.

"Envy, I'm moving on."


	3. Dance Hall Drug

Hey guys! This chapter focuses on Violet, Roy's sister, who eventually, Ed will fall for. They sort of take turns in chapters.

Chapter #3: Dance Hall Drug

"Violet, what's on your mind right now?" Roy asked, bored. He was sitting on his chair, leaning on his desk. She was as bored as he was.

They were all in his office. It was quite a big room. Roy had great taste in art, so every wall was occupied by some hanging Renaissance picture. The Mustangs weren't alone. Roy's devotees Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery were there will them, of course. Riza Hawkeye was there too, but she wouldn't exactly call herself a devotee.

"I dunno." Violet said slowly. She felt eyes on her. Eyes coming from the male officers in the room. She couldn't help that she was so damn beautiful. She was petite. It sort of ran in the family, considering that Roy wasn't exactly remarkably tall. She had long hair. Brown hair. But her natural blonde streaks were easily seen. Her bangs were completely covering her forehead but she didn't mind brushing them away. The most beautiful thing about her face was her eyes. People could get totally lost with her eyes. They were somewhat mysterious. Like they held a secret not meant for knowing.

"What am I doing here again?" She asked, scratching her head, she frustrated but smiling at her brother. She was sitting on Roy's desk, cross-legged, eyeing Black Hayate, who was looking at her like he'd expected a bone from her. Roy traced his fingers on her back playfully.

"You're supposed to spend time with your big brother. How's it going so far?" He said, twirling her hair with his fingers.

"It's going well, but…"

"But what?" Roy sat up straight at her last comment.

"I wanna… Do something." She said, her back was still turned at Roy.

"Well, what do you wanna do? Get a tattoo? Get drunk and hook up with some stranger?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. That's sounds interesting." She said jokingly. But Roy wasn't happy with that statement.

A couple minutes past and everything was just the same. Just this time, Violet was going around the room, looking at all the picture frames Roy put up.

"Roy, have you ever fallen in love?" She asked, avoiding his appalled eyes.

The officers looked at Roy with a glint in their eyes and Breda smirked like a little dare devil.

Roy looked like he'd been avoiding that question all his life.

"Well… I… I don't think so…" He said. He was lying. Of course he has. He was girl-crazy. He easily fell in love with girls. He felt as if they were his reason for existence. Especially the pleasure that came with the relationship.

"Have you?" Roy asked back. He loved messing with his little sister.

"That's the thing…" she said surely. "How do you know when you're in love?"

For Roy, that was a stupid question. But he knew his sister well. She doesn't ask stupid questions. Maybe she was just childishly curious.

"Of course, when you feel special with the person you're with." He said plainly.

"What if you feel special with one guy and special with another?" She was really giving that a lot of thought.

"Then…" Roy looked all naughty. "You'd call that a threesome." He smirked.

"That's disgusting…" She said walking to the door.

"Where're you going, Violet?" He said, lifting himself off his chair.

"Out. I'll just walk around the military. I'll check some stuff out. Don't wait up. I'll be back before you know it." She walked gracefully out the door.

"Be here before 5:00 pm sharp!" Was all Roy said.

After she shut it, Roy's staff looked at Roy straight in the eye coldly.

"Nice going, Brigadier-General." Havoc said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Edward turned his iPod on. Boys Like Girls was playing. He never really liked that band, they're songs just had really great lyrics. He was visualizing the lyrics to "Dance Hall Drug"- all about a girl who can't wait to actually fall in love. But of course, love for the boy in the song is mainly sex.

"_Do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug,  
You can't wait to fall in love…  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye,  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove, it's just a dance hall drug."_

He was walking down the hallway on the fifth floor. It was 4:00 pm and he did pretty amazing things in Maes' office. He was able to swoon all the girls. But don't get him wrong. He didn't forget about the bet. He was on his way to Roy's office actually. He wanted to "accidentally" meet Violet.

He reached the very familiar door and…

"Roy! Guess what? I've finally fought my inner demons and decided to drop by and say 'hi'!" Edward grinned and nodded to the staff. Yes, they remember him- the one who stole all of Roy's post-its and made pretty origami fishes.

"Edward!" Roy said, standing up. He could use a little entertainment. "Take a seat."

Edward sat on the vacant chair right beside Roy's desk.

Ed began the conversation. "So what's-"

"You just missed her." Roy stated in a "matter-of-fact" manner.

"Thanks for telling me. Where'd she go?" Edward said with a sly smile.

"Why do you wanna know? She isn't your type." Roy insulted. But Ed still kept smiling- that smile which made almost every girl weak. Even Riza was staring.

"She pretty much is my type. I like brunettes with hazel eyes. They're pretty sexy."

Roy smirked. "Sexiness runs in the family, thanks."

"So you like her?" Roy queried.

"I don't know her yet. But all I know right now is that she's a very fine specimen of woman."

There was electricity rising between them. What happened sort of ran along the saying "If you stay to close to the sun, you'll burn".

"Can you really hear properly with your earphones attached to your brain all the time?" Roy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much used to it. GTG." Edward said, walking away.

"What?" Roy called out.

"Got To Go." Ed said. "Learn your acronyms, Roy-Boy." But when he opened the door…

_**Bang!!!**_

Everything went without a single blink of an eye. Violet on top of Edward. On the floor.

Everyone stood up. Roy stood there behind his desk, mouth open wide.

"You know, Violet if you could, please send me those photos you have of Roy when he… _Oh…_"

Maes was standing in the doorway.

That crash was pretty hard. It was very loud. It was just like a car crash, but heads were involved. Violet was the first one to move. She sat up and started apologizing. Everyone still had there mouths wide open.

'I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked, looking really concern and apologetic.

Edward slowly sat up and opened his eyes. 'So… Here we are…' He thought. He was still hurting though.

"I'm fine…" He said kindly. He looked straight into her eyes, which made her weak a little. Yes, Ed was born with a lot of talents; making girls fall for him was one.

"Are you?" He finally asked and got up. He extended his hand to her.

"Yeah, I'm good." She held it gently and got up slowly. They were still maintaining their heart-warming eye contact.

Roy, wanting to break the "awkward" silence, said, annoyed, "Violet, this is Edward. Edward, this is my sister, Violet."

"Pleasure to meet you, Violet. I'm Ed. Edward, but Ed." He said, surprisingly failing to deliver his "I am" speech.

"Same here."

Maes and the others were sensing something very tense. Roy was just sitting down, looking pissed.

"This is great!" He said, disturbing everyone. "Now that you two know each other, you can both watch Elysia this Friday when Gracia and I will go out for a romantic candle-lit dinner! Oh, by the way, Violet! You haven't seen Elysia in, like, forever. She's much bigger now."

Violet was blushing badly when Maes told her that. She was suddenly excited and happy about Maes' plans. She just wasn't showing it. She found Edward, well, hot. And friendly. He seemed like the perfect gentleman.

She looked at Hughes with her eyes wide. She knew that Maes knew that she was getting a crush on the handsome blonde stranger. She was just thinking about a way for him to keep it a secret, but it was quite obvious with the way she was looking at Ed, her knees slightly shaking. Riza and the other officers even found it cute. Roy found it stupid.

"That's a great idea." Edward said excitedly. He smirked and looked at Roy.

"I'm way thrilled. I look forward to it."

Edward walked to the door.

"It's really nice to meet you." He told Violet, smiling. Then he was gone.

Maes stood not saying a word. Everyone was looking at Roy. He was already angry. Then at Violet. She was mesmerized.

She realized where she was and what had happened.

She looked at everyone. "Hi." She said. Edward just made her day.

* * *

Hey guys! Please listen to the songs I mention in each chapter. They help develop the story being that Ed is a music lover. I will be encouraging My Chemical Romance, Blessthefall, Boys Like Girls, a little of Fall Out Boy (some of their songs, I don't really get the message of), Saosin, and Chiodos. Please take time to listen to them and if you're fans of the bands, then that's great! 


	4. Me, You And My Medication

There! They finally met!!!

* * *

Chapter #4: Me, You, My Medication

Violet rang the doorbell. She was waiting for this night. She'd just met Edward a couple days ago and never really saw him since. She straightened her outfit and took a quick look at herself with her trusty compact. "Don't freak." She told herself quietly, repeatedly.

The door suddenly opened. It was Elysia.

"Mommy, Daddy!!! She's here!" The little girl said excitedly. She was jumping up and down.

"Come in, come in!" Elysia grabbed her hand and brought her in the Hughes' humble abode.

"Hi Elysia, where're your parents?" Violet asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Upstairs, they're getting ready for their date." Elysia said, winking. Violet laughed and hugged her.

"You've gotten so big. How old are you now?" She asked.

"Four and a half!" Elysia said proudly.

Gracia came down the stairs hurriedly. "Oh! Violet! Long time no see! How are you? How's your father?" Gracia asked all at once.

"I'm fine and he's fine, thank you." Violet replied politely with a smile on her face. She remembered Gracia. She loved Gracia. Because she meant everything to Maes. And Violet loved Maes.

Then Edward came down the stairs. He looked charming with a metallica t-shirt and his hair in its usual disarray. It was fashionable. He went down, step by step, with a grin on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Hey stranger. How've you been?" He asked still maintaining eye contact with her.

"Ed!" Elysia said. She quickly went to him and grabbed his arm. "Let's go play!"

Violet, stunned to see him so irresistible, smiled and said "I've been great. You?" She moved towards him. Gracia was looking in the living room mirror, putting on her earrings.

"Better now that you're here." Edward really meant it.

Maes finally went down the stairs. "C'mon, sweetie, we're running late." He said, hurriedly.

"Okay," Gracia began, "Guys, all the emergency numbers are on the fridge, so if anything bad happens, God forbid, just call. Edward, you do remember where the first aid kit is, right?"

"Yeah, you guys go. Have fun." He said, distracted by the pushing and pulling coming from Elysia.

"Okay, bye guys! Elysia! Be good to the two." Gracia warned.

"Don't worry!" Elysia informed. "I'll be good."

Both teenagers bid their goodbyes and waved at the two.

When the adults were gone, Edward turned to Violet.

"Finally, they're gone."

It's been an hour and they already put Elysia to bed.

Through out the beginning of the night, they laughed and joked about everything. Roy's over-protection on Violet, Edward being irrational and irresponsible, Maes Hughes' antics and obsession over family values… They even shared the same taste in music, Alternative.

"Who do you like better? Anthony Green or Cover Reber?" Edward asked curiously. He was laughing by Violet's "Pro-gay marriage or anti-gay marriage?" comment.

"Anthony. Cove's voice is way to masculine for Saosin. That's why Circa Survive's a great hit on radio." She told him. They where going down the stairs.

They sat on the couch and sighed. They were getting to know each other so well.

"You want a beer?" Edward asked with a naughty smirk.

"You drink?" She asked, not really surprised. They were sitting really close to each other.

"Only when I'm alone. Maes and Gracia don't know. And I'm sure you won't tell them." He smiled.

"Okay, I'll have one then." She said getting up.

They went to the kitchen and got two beers.

"So, you' grew up with Roy, huh?" Ed began. He drank from his beer bottle. They were sitting on the kitchen counter together, their knees touching.

"Yeah, he's great." She replied, laughing. "And you? Who're you closer with Envy or Al?"

"Both I guess. I mean, Envy, I can discuss, you know, feelings. And he's much more laid-back. But Al, I can really engage in meaningful conversations with. Like, about literature and art. He's just intimidating in a way 'cause he's really smart."

"Is it hard being a middle child? I mean, middle children portrayed in TV shows, they're the ones feeling left out and depressed and all."

"Yeah, it's sometimes like that. I think my dad doesn't know what to do with me." Ed answered quietly.

Looking back, Ed never spoke like this with any of his girlfriends. He suddenly forgot about the reason he was getting to know her.

"You're easy to talk to, you know that?" Edward asked, his beer bottle almost empty.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She drank from her beer and winced. "How do guys drink this stuff?"

Edward laughed and put his bottle down. "You in for another one?"

A couple beers later and Edward was sort of tipsy. Violet was enjoying hearing Edward blab about his dad and how he and his brothers fought over the same girls. She was still drinking form the same beer bottle from earlier. She was getting used to the beer's strong aroma now.

"_Found my way to the highway  
I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in  
I've had too much to smoke, too much to drink  
Where have I been?  
I feel like the stars are getting closer  
And the sky is closing in  
And I don't know where to begin"_

"You wanna know a secret?" Edward asked playing with his fifth beer bottle.

"What?" Violet was laughing. Her eyes were filled with tears from all the laughter.

"I like you." Edward told her slowly. The position they were in wasn't romantic and chugging down beers wasn't romantic too. But what Ed said was definitely romantic.

"I like you too." She told him. They just looked at each other straight in the eye.

'Kiss her, kiss her…' Ed thought over and over again. They were leaning in for a kiss, their noses touching.

"_We're all looking for something  
To take away the pain…"_

And then it happened.

_  
"Me and you and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me, you, and my medication"_

They weren't touching each other. They just kissed. And they wanted more. Violet cupped Edward's cheek with her hand and Edward put his arm around her waist. He was ready to put his tongue on her mouth and when he did, she utterly obliged. No matter how many times Ed had done this, he felt something new something warm.

For Violet, it was altogether something she had never done. But she couldn't really blame herself; she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend.

Edward slowly massaged his tongue over Violet's and felt a sensation growing on his body. He trailed small kisses on her neck and they both moaned with pleasure.

"Wait…" Edward interrupted.

He smiled when he saw the complaint in her eyes.

"I want us…" He began. She was just listening with her heart beating fast.

"I want us to be… Together." Edward was being completely honest with her. He wanted her. Physically and emotionally.

She just sat there beside him with her hand in his.

His breathing was rushed and unsteady. He was dead serious. Yes, he was into commitment.

"What now?" She told him with a smile.

"Can you stay the night?" He asked her. And with that smile that made her melt deep inside, she said 'yes'.

* * *

Note: Anthony Green and Cover Reber are vocalists. Anthony used to be in Saosin and he is currently in Circa Survive. Cove replaced him. Edward loves rock music, especially alternative and screamo. 


	5. Early Morning Drabble

Chapter #5: Early Morning Drabble

Maes was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Everything went well last night. Nothing wrong happened. He didn't get any emergency calls about anything wrong. The night was all about him and his wife. He was just disappointed that they didn't have sex.

Then, he heard footsteps in the living room. 

'Must be Edward. He always wakes up earlier than everyone else.' Maes thought.

But this time, he thought wrong. 

"Good morning, Maes." Violet said with a smile.

Maes' mouth was wide open. "Violet! I- You- Ed-…" He was stuttering. 'What the hell happened last night?' He thought.

"I stayed the night." Violet answered shyly. "Listen, my family's gonna be worried if they found out I haven't gone home, so I gotta get going…" She said, grabbing an apple from the fruit tray in the center of the counter.

"Uhhh…" Maes' said. She left and he was standing there with a stupid look on his face.

After a while, Edward came down the stairs with a smile on his face. The night went well. Very well. And he spent it with a girl who was practically in love with him. 

"Hey Hughes, what's up?" He said, entering the kitchen.

"I don't know, Ed. You tell me…" Hughes said with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"I just saw Violet. She spent the night here." Maes saw walking towards Edward.

"Yeah, I asked her to." Ed was still smiling. He was pouring some lemonade in his glass.

"What did you two do last night?" Maes was getting suspicious. 

"We just talked. You know, we got to know each other better."

"And?"

"Why're you asking all these questions?" Edward said, putting his glass down. People didn't know this, but sometimes, Edward scared the shit out of Hughes.

"Just curious. Is she, like, your girlfriend now?" Maes asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Edward told him, flashing his signature mega-watt smile. He was happy and he loved where his relationship with Violet was going. 

"Did you have sex with her?" Maes asked him, trying to hide his immense curiosity, but failing.

"It is so you to ask a question like that." Edward told him, laughing.

But there was silence. It sounded good- Silence. And Edward felt like he didn't need to answer that question.

After a few minutes though, Maes got refilled his cup of coffee and made his way to the living room. He smirked, "I'd take that as a 'no'." 

When Violet got home, everything was just as if she hadn't stayed the night in the Hughes' home with Edward. She loved it. She loved how the night went and how gentle Ed was with her. 

She went straight to her room, passing all the doors in the hall way but stopped right at Roy's door. 

'I hope he didn't notice.' She said. She hoped that because every Friday night, Roy would go out with his friends and they'd go to a bar and get wasted. And Violet, being the responsible one, would stay home and wait for him, worried. But that sort of turned around ever since she hit puberty, and she was fresh off the whole "growing up" factor. She was quite mature for her age.

After a few puzzling questions she asked herself, she walked to her room. It was cool and fresh inside and she immediately took off her shoes excitedly. He checked the clock. It was six in the morning and usually, she and Roy go to headquarters at seven. She began to feel butterflies and she knew that Ed was the only one who could make her feel this way.


	6. Hopeless Thinking And Believing

Hey guys! Hmm… So far, only two of my chapters, including this one, haven't been inspired by any songs… So they probably suck, hahaha! But seriously, I'm glad that the songs I have been mentioning are getting good comments from some people. Anyway, so I'll keep on doing that 'cause I love influencing people (haha!) and 'cause they're all honestly great songs that are somewhat inspiring to me. Hopefully, they will be to you too. 

Chapter #6???

Violet was sitting on Roy's arm chair in his office. No one had the guts to actually do that but since she was his sister, she wasn't frightened at all. She was going through his drawers and she found something that usually got her so mad at Roy- a playboy magazine. Bored, she flipped it open and read on. It was actually kind of interesting to her. All these women were double-jointed and waxed and so turned on. Roy as at a meeting and his staff was just looking at her as she turned the pages. They found her amusing.

Then, the door opened. It was Edward. Clad in a gray shirt and a black sweater, he smiled and closed the door behind him. Fuery's eyes were wide open. Not so long ago, Roy told him, well, forced him to keep an eye on Edward and Violet making sure that nothing funny was happening. He registered their movement. There was a sexual tension between them.

Afraid to wake up Breda from his deep sleep, Edward soundlessly walked to Violet with his casual, sexy smile and plopped a chair right in front of Roy's desk, Hawkeye was keeping an eye on him too. his reason, colonel Envy. He turned it to face Violet, whose eyes were fixated on his lips, and sat on it. Disappointingly, they didn't kiss each other, afraid of what the officers might tell Roy. Plus, they never really spoke about public displays of affection.

"How was your morning so far?" Violet asked quietly, afraid that none of the officers will hear their conversation. 

"It was great. I was able to engage in an awkward situation with Hughes about you. It was fantastic." He said, funny, but still trying to keep the loud humor in his voice down.

She laughed. Edward leaned in. Their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"What did you tell him?" she asked curiously.

"The truth." He said smugly. She played with his sweater sleeve.

"You wear too much clothing." She laughed.

"It's actually pretty hot in Hughes' office. Her loves ozone." Edward joked to her. He took the sweater off and handed it to her. 

"Keep it. It's cold here." He handed it to her and she held it closely to her chest.

"I don't wanna explain to Roy how I got it though." She said with a slight smile. She loved the smell of the sweater.

"Then don't. Let him get the answer himself." 

They talked for a while and officers who dropped by couldn't help but notice the young love blossoming in the brigadier-general's office. 

"Listen, I've gotta go. But I'll see you later." He said, getting up from the chair. He felt Roy's ego right outside the door. And he was right.

Roy opened the door and looked dead serious when he saw Edward with Violet. 

"You two are awfully close now, huh?" He tried to form a slight smile.

Violet was snickering. She didn't know why. But she found Roy facing with a new reality funny.

"Yeah." Edward answered for the both of them. "We're actually, practically, each others' halves." He glanced at Violet, who was looking at Roy.

Roy managed a smirk and said "I'll see you later, Ed."

"Yeah, you too." He turned to Violet and winked.

She just smiled up at him and dug her face in her folded arms on Roy's desk.

Edward walked out the door and just thought about nothing for a while.

He entered Maes' office. He sat down on a chair in from of Maes' desk. Maes was talking to a guy named "Armstrong" on the phone. He paused for a moment, looked at Edward and sighed.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Edward managed a smile. He then thought:

_Why am I still treating it like a game even though I'm deeply in love with her FOR REAL?_


End file.
